The Bloodline
by LordCommanderWolf
Summary: This is a story that I made inspired from infinity blade. I will be posting more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Silence covered the building as the god king held up the weakened warrior Dénouement. Fury filled his face as he looked into galaxy of bitterness and hate. "You were a fool to ever think you would succeed. Did you really think that your inferior blade could ever hope to break the sword of the gods?" The god king whispered. With those words he lifted his sword and plunged it through the twitching body of Dénouement.

**18 Years Later**

The sounds of metal hitting the ground with an unrelenting consistency pierced the morning air. It was a beautiful day, but Dénouement felt none of it. Only revenge was on his mind as he spoke the only words he truly knew the meaning of. "Father, I will avenge you" it would be a difficult task to take down the castle that had enveloped his father 18 years before, never to return again. He knew little of his father, what he did know he had gathered from the letters his father had sent before his fatal duel with the godking, Zeus. He'd had a difficult time fully understanding everything his father had written. All that mattered to him however, that there was a ruthless tyrant living in the ruined castle that had not only taxed his people into near starvation, but had committed the most unforgivable sin of all, dishonored the bloodline of Dénouement, a treachery that would not be soon forgotten. It had taken years to gain the loyalty of his fellow people and to convince them that an uprising was the only way to gain freedom from oppression. Now that the campaigning was finished, it was time for him to make his move. The sound of footsteps broke him out of his thoughts. "Sir, the time is ripe; the people are ready to follow your will. I propose we execute our plan next morning." Said childhood friend and right hand officer Arnaud. "My friend, I'm not leader of yours, we are in this together! There is no need for formalities such as calling me sir!" Dénouement replied with a grin. "But, we have no time for morning, should we not make our move tonight to use the darkness to our advantage?" Arnaud quickly insisted, "Our men are, are, are tired! The need rest!" he stuttered with a nervous face. "If you insist my friend, I don't doubt you judgment. Just make sure the whole village knows of the change in plans." Replied Dénouement. "Ill make sure they know" Muttered Arnaud with a suspicious grin as he walked out the door. Dénouement gave a puzzled look to the thee door that his friend had just gone through. It was not like Arnaud to be so cautious and nervous. His thoughts quickly turned elsewhere as his wife and newborn son and namesake entered the room. "Who was that?" asked his wife. "It was Arnaud" replied dénouement. "

That's funny it didn't sound very much like him, he sounded quite nervous and scared about his proposal…but I'm sure its just the fact that the moment you have been waiting for for years."

"Hmm, I guess so, but yes, he has been acting strangely this past week. For some reason I'm beginning to doubt that he'll be trustworthy in battle."

"Oh, I wouldn't make such sudden conclusions, I'm sure it's just the nerves. He'll get over it! Trust me!"

Dénouement answered with a sigh as he finished writing the last words into his journal.

_Arnaud was very unsettled today… I'll talk to him in the morning_


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

The crashing sound of his door breaking awakened Dénouement in the middle of the night. Four assassins of the king came rushing in. "Get up you scum, you are under arrest for committing treason against our lord, Zeus"! Dénouement tried to free himself but it was a lost cause. He knew what committing treason meant: death. As he was forced out of his house he saw to his confusion the townspeople staring at him as they lined the streets to watch his final exit. He couldn't understand why they would not help him until he saw to his horror that outside his door was Arnaud himself, quickly ducking his head to avoid eye contact. "Arnaud, How could you! I trusted you the people trusted you." "It would never have worked Denouement, or should I say traitor? Besides, look around you did you really think the people were ever on your side? "With a face of despair Dénouement cried out, "Is this how you want to live? With people like these?" As he gestured towards his captors and there informer, Arnaud. "Do you not want to free your children from slavery, or do you wish to not be able to provide food for your family because all of your possessions must go to our so called protector, Zeus?" At those words his captors silenced him with a blow that left him unconscious as they dragged him through the streets toward the castle. With nothing more to see but the doubt of the rightness of their actions placed in their minds, the people slowly returned to their homes.

Cold, Darkness, that's all Dénouement felt as he set down the letters he had been writing in the hell that he had been imprisoned in the last three days. He knew his end was near. His only hope was that maybe, just maybe, his son would fell the same rage in his heart that he himself had felt for his father and would perhaps take to heart these letters that the god king had allowed him to send explaining everything he knew and had learned during his imprisonment. Suddenly the colossal dungeon door opened with a loud creak. The sound echoed on the enormous thirty foot tall ceilings. The dungeon had clearly been mean to keep in something much larger than any human had ever seen before. "So, this is the pathetic mortal scum who tried to challenge my reign!" Laughed the most beautiful yet ugly man Dénouement had ever seen he was tall majestic in his white shining breastplate. Yet despite his beautiful armor he reeked of death and evil. Suddenly it all came together in Dénouements mind. This was the exact god king that his father had described in his letters. The irony of his situation was stunning. Here he was, after 18 longs years of arrangements and resistance everything he had stood was about to be taken away. The god king said to the dungeon guard, "Bring me my sword and take this mortal to the execution room." As he was being dragged to his death through the blood stained passageways he saw creatures so large and menacing that it seemed they would kill you in the blink of an eye if challenged. The guard slammed his head onto the execution wall. As the godking entered the room and received his sword, he screamed out, "I am Zeus, who will stop my power? A mortal? Ha! If you really think you are that great then why don't you prove it?" with that the guard undid his chains and tossed him a sword. As Dénouement raised the sword in his hand he turned from the godking and with all his fury dealt a fatal blow to the guard. With a laugh, the god king said, "Useless creature, as he glanced at the quivering body of his servant, "and to you Dénouement, my friend, now you will face the true test, For who can stand against the powers of a deathless?" Zeus then proceeded to attack dénouement with a furious onslaught. Dénouement, who was not about to give up slashed the godking with a painful, but not mortal blow in the side. "Most impressive," chuckled the godking. "for a mortal that is" as he plunged his sword into Dénouements body. As his mind began to fade to blackness, Dénouement give his last words, "my son, my son will come avenge me, for who can withstand the bloodline?


End file.
